


Wait For The Colors To Turn To Gold

by imagineronni



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Forgive Me, M/M, Speedbuggy, YJ, Young Justice - Freeform, im sorry that I didn't include Khaji Da
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineronni/pseuds/imagineronni
Summary: Bart's first Christmas with Jaime, and a Artemis' first Christmas without Wally. 
This was for the YJ Fic Exchange! Merry Christmas Caitlin from @littlegreenshits on Tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is one of my first fics, so it not that good. Feedback would be great!

Christmas is a special time of year. It's the time of gifts, lights, carols, family, and happiness. That is, to most people. 

Christmas to Bart Allen was nonexistent. A word he had heard only in the history books. A word he hadn't thought even twice about. That is, until Christmas time came around. 

“Any plans for Christmas?” Jaime asked as he and Bart walked across the park’s path, hand in hand. They had chosen to go for a walk in the park, deciding that they needed a small break from all the crime fighting. They were just in time, as the sun was setting over the horizon line and the sky had turned orange with gorgeous streaks of pink blending in.

“Wait, for what?” Bart hastily responded, looking over to Jaime, who was staring out at the bright green grass in the meadows. 

“Christmas, Bart. Don't you know what that is?” Jaime chuckled, still admiring the beauty of the meadows. 

Bart thought hard. Christmas? He had that heard that word...maybe once or twice before. With a bit more thinking, Bart inferred that he had read it once or twice in a history book. 

“Not really,” Bart mumbled, still thinking. “I mean I've heard of it. Read it some history book. Wasn't it some creepy old holiday?”

Jaime could help but laugh at his boyfriend’s strange response. “No, mi amado.” Jaime smiled, leading Bart farther up the path, just to stop at a wooden bench. It was placed just in front of a small bush, growing flowers nothing less than breathtaking and the softest shade of pink imaginable.

The two sat down on the bench, scooting close to keep warm on the chilly winter evening. The both of them looked out onto the sunset in the empty park, and stared at the gleaming, captivating colors. Jaime then shifted his eyes to his boyfriend, who was slightly smiling as he watched the sunset. 

“Christmas is a time for happiness.” Jaime explained quietly in a soft voice. “It's a time for fun. It's a time where you get together with the people you love, and celebrate. You give gifts, you sing carols, you decorate your house, you eat. You just have fun.” 

Bart furrowed his eyebrows confusion. “So it's just a holiday? When is it? Where do you celebrate it? Who do you give gifts to?” Bart inquired, speaking at a speed almost too fast for Jaime to understand, but he does.

“It's on the 25th of December, you can give gifts to anyone you want, and you would usually celebrate at your family’s place, or your if you’re a time-traveling speedster, it can even be celebrated…” Jaime leaned over to Bart’s cold cheek, “at your boyfriend’s house,” Jaime finished as he gave a small peck on Bart’s cheek, which was now the color of the roses behind them.

Bart smiled softly, finally turning to look into Jaime’s eyes, whispering only one word, “Crash.”

***

 

Christmas is a special time of year. It's the time of happiness from unexpected places. Like from a small plant by the name of mistletoe, in Bart’s case.

“It won’t hang!” Bart complained in frustration as he walked away from the Reyes’ Christmas tree, placing the glittery red ornament he was holding down in defeat. Bart was now at Jaime’s house, where they were decorating the house, a mere 15 days before Christmas. 

“Forget about it then, just come here,” Jaime called, with a sly smile. “I want to show you something.” 

Bart sped to Jaime, who was pointing his finger up. Bart lifted his head and what he saw confused him. 

“Uh, why is there a leaf hanging from ceiling?” Bart inquired. Jaime laughed and shook his head. 

“It's not just any leaf, Bart. It's called a mistletoe,” Jaime countered, not letting his smile falter from his face. “When two people are under it, they have to…”

Bart was not catching on. 

“Do what?” Bart asked, confused as ever. Jaime shook his head again and smiled. 

“This.” he said as he put his hand on Bart’s waist and pulled him a bit closer. He then placed his lips on Bart's for a small but slow kiss. 

When they let go, Bart's cheeks had once again turned pink. He smiled at Jaime and breathed out a single word, “Crash.”

***  
Christmas is the time for family. You get together with them after lengthy periods of time, and rejoice with joy. In this case, Bart had almost forgotten about one very important family member. 

The day was nearing. It was December 24th, the night before Christmas. It was an exciting day for Bart, who was spending his first Christmas Eve at Jaime’s house. 

Jaime had invited Bart for the family dinner. Bart wasn't really sure what he was supposed to wear, so he decided he would try to make himself look good. 

“You look nice, Merry Christmas.” Iris piped in with a quiet voice. “Where are you going?”

“Jaime's. He invited me for dinner and stuff. Also, it's not even Christmas yet!“ Bart quickly reminded her as he fixed his hair in the mirror. 

As Iris nodded and left, Bart started to think a bit more. He wondered how Barry and Iris would spend their Christmas. He remembered how Iris told tales of Wally eating way too much at their Christmas dinner. Artemis would- Artemis. 

Bart had forgotten about Artemis. She would be alone this Christmas. She might not have anyone, and he had forgotten. He started to panic a bit, and felt bad. He wondered how she would spend this Christmas. He knew that she would usually spend it with Wally, where ever they would go. 

Bart put both his hands on the counter and shook his head in disappointment. He couldn't leave Artemis alone. 

Then suddenly a light went off in Bart’s head. He would go to Artemis’ place and spend some time with her later. Sure he would have to leave Jaime’s early, but Artemis was important. 

***

 

Christmas is the time for love. Love can come from many places. Like from your boyfriend, in Bart's case. 

Bart was now a guest at Jaime’s house, where dinner was being served. The night continued on.

The night was filled with presents, food, more-than-accidental kisses under the mistletoe, laughter, and happiness. Bart was actually happy. In the future, he didn’t have holidays like this.

Bart snapped out of his thoughts just as the clock struck 11:30. It was getting late. The whole Reyes family gathered around the tall Christmas tree, with everyone sitting close on this chilly winter night. Jaime’s aunts, uncles, and cousins were all there, and Bart had received a rather positive response from all of them since they had never met him.

Bart settled next to Jaime on the sofa. Just as Jaime wrapped his arm around Bart’s shoulders, Bart suddenly remembered.

Artemis. He needed to go before it was too late. Bart pursed his lips in concentrations. 

Everyone was currently chatting with one another. Bart leaned back until his lips were aligned with Jaime’s ear. 

“I need to go,” he whispered. Jaime turned to look at Bart, and tilted his head in confusion.

“I need to go see someone.” Jaime raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, understanding what Bart was saying. 

“Alright, let’s just go tell my mom, and I’ll walk you out.” Jaime replied, looking around to find his mom.

They walked over to the kitchen to find her setting up the counter. He greeted her, and they told her that Bart had to leave.

“So soon, hijo? Aww, well, take this.” She handed Bart a small blue gift bag, with pastel tissue paper sticking out. Bart was eager to look inside, but resisted the temptations. 

“Thank you so much!” Bart thanked Jaime's mom as she pulled him in for a small hug. She then walked back into the living room with the rest of the family. 

“See you soon, babe,” Bart added quietly as he placed both hands in Jaimes, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. 

Jaime smiled back, “Bye.” Bart rushed out, not wasting time letting Jaime walk him out. 

***

 

Christmas is the time for smiling. Bart had to make sure someone did that. That someone being Artemis. 

Bart was running fast, as he needed to get the present from his house and go to Artemis’s apartment. Well, more like he had to make it. 

As he entered his house, he speeded past all the guests to get to his room and he placed down the blue bag. In his room, he got to work on his present. 

When he finished, which didn't take long with his speed, he folded it and placed it in a nice box, which he placed in a silver gift bag. He picked up the bag and headed out. 

He ran out the house, frustrating Barry and Iris. He ran up to Artemis’s apartment and stopped. He wondered why Artemis wanted to stay in that place, even after Wally’s death, and why she wouldn't live with her family. 

He shook his head as he slowly walked up the door. He knocked on the door, waiting in the freezing cold for a response. As he waited, he used the free hand to slick his hair back, since it had gone crazy from the running. 

A couple seconds later, Artemis opened the door, greeting Bart with a smile and a soft ”Hey.” 

“Hey. I brought you something.” He responded as he came in. The minor let himself inside and placed the silver bag on the counter. 

He started to dig into the contents, removing a box, nicely wrapped with red and green wrapping paper, topped with a small bow. 

He handed the box to Artemis, who smiled and opened the box. When she saw what was inside, a sad smile came over her face. 

“Thank you so much.” she whispered as she removed the sweater from the box. It was hand-knit, probably by Bart himself, for it looked a bit rushed and messy. 

But the main point of the sweater were the colors and the symbol. Bart had used two colors, red and yellow, just like Wally’s suit. But instead of the Kid Flash symbol in the middle, it was Artemis’ symbol. 

“This is perfect,” she complimented, and smiled broadly, turning her eyes glassy. She pulled Bart into a warm and conforming hug. 

“Merry Christmas, Bart,” she whispered as the clock struck 12.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
